


A Monk and his Demons

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Boys In Love, Demons, M/M, Monk Shuhei, Monks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: What happens when Shuhei, a mere monk from a small village finds himself suddenly harassed by several demons? Will he be able to convince them to help around with the temple chores?(Most recent chapter:  Starrk x ShuheiNext Chapter: Grimmjow x ShuheiSuggestions always welcomed!





	1. Renji

Breath in....breath out. 

Shuhei shuddered, feeling the cool air slither down his throat and drag along the walls of his lungs. And then with a simple release, it exited as quickly as it came. He dimly felt a wet drop fall against his cheek, but he ignored it. Meditation, after all, was all about leaving your surroundings behind. 

"Monk." 

Shuhei breathed in again, clenching his eyes a little tighter._..Concentrate.._ he silently voiced as a reminder to himself. 

"Oi, Monk!" 

Shuhei stiffened and did his best to stay in a meditated state underneath the temple's tree. 

"Listen you little fucker, I know you can here me!" Renji launched forward and tackled Shuhei to the ground, knocking him out of his meditative state. 

"Nnn!" Shuhei whined when his skull banged against the tree trunk. "Y-You-?!?! Just what do you want you damn demon?!?" 

The demon flushed brightly, almost as red as his own hair. Renji was a local demon who often haunted the area surrounding the village Shuhei resided in. 

"Y-You promised me if I behaved..." Renji trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

"Oh." Shuhei's lips curled upwards, as the point came across. "I see...you've been well-behaved?" 

Renji nodded, sending his firey hair tumbling down along his shoulders. 

"Good. It seems I must keep my end of the bargain then." Shuhei tenderly curled his fingers around the demon's chin and then paused, watching in amusement as Renji slammed his eyes close, shakily breathing. The demon sure could be cute when he was on his best behavior. 

"Renji..." The monk whispered, his beaded prayer bracelet sliding down his wrist to rest near his elbow as his lips gently grazed Renji's. 

The demon's response was immediate. Letting out a soft gasp, he whimpered and pushed forward, silently asking for more. And though he had only promised one kiss for good behavior, Shuhei couldn't help but play along, letting the demon have a taste of paradise. 

"Enough," Shuhei whispered, breaking the kiss after a hot moment. "Run along now little demon." 

Renji huffed and yanked away. "Not little!!!!" But he didn't seem truly mad as he ran off with a smirk plastered all across his face. 

And Shuhei could only watch the demon leave with a chuckle. 


	2. Grimmjow

"Oi, Monk. Gimme some love." Grimmjow huffed, just one of the other many demons that came to visit the raven-haired monk. 

"Hmm?" Shuhei stopped sweeping away the leaves in from of the temple he cared for and sighed, brushing away the sweat on his brow. 

"Ya heard me." Grimmjow snarled and stepped forward, knocking away the broom. "Lend me yer ass." 

"Not happening." Shuhei huffed, adjusting his robes only to wince when Grimmjow backed him right up against the temple walls. 

"Grimmjow-" Shuhei whispered only to be cut off by a finger pressing against his lips. 

"Lick it." 

Shuhei glared up at the demon but obeyed, shyly sticking his tongue out to run it along the male's fingertip. 

"G-Grimm..." Shuhei whimpered and fluttered his eyelashes, looking as adorable as could be. 

Grimmjow gulped, suddenly very, VERY aware of just how cute this monk was. And in the next second, there was agonizing pain shooting up from his dick. 

"AAAH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!??" 

Shuhei sighed, watching how Grimmjow fell to his knees after being kicked in the nuts. "You deserved it. Finish the sweeping for me and then maybe I'll 'lend my ass'". Walking off, Shuhei bit back his urge to laugh. Oh, how it was fun to play with the local demons.


	3. Kensei

"You seem to have your hands full with all the youngster demons." Kensei murmured from where he sat beside the monk, drinking tea with him as they watched the cherry blossoms fall from the surrounding trees. It always was pleasant seating outside after a hard day of tending to the temple. The demon, Kensei, was more mature than the average demon that paid the monk a visit. For one, he was much older and more well-tempered. 

"I sure do. But I tend to play along...they end up helping me with the chores." Shuhei murmured quietly, blowing gently across the top of the teacup before bringing it to his soft lips, slowly drinking the steaming liquid. Memorized, Kensei watched quietly before glancing away, suddenly highly interested in his own warm cup. 

"Perhaps it's a mistake to always play with the youngsters...they are less powerful after all..." Kensei suddenly growled out, his voice soothing as he leaned forward, his breath brushing against Shuhei's earlobe. 

"Mmm...what are you trying to say Kensei?" Shuhei huskily whispered, leaning back to rest his back against the demon's broad chest. 

"What I'm saying is...perhaps you should lean on demons such as I..." Kensei nipped Shuhei's shoulder before licking up his slender, pale neck. 

"I could better please you for one..." 

"Oh?" Shuhei playfully doubted those words, knowing that it would get a rise out of the demon, or rather get his blood flowing. 

"Yeah..." Kensei wrapped his arms around Shuhei and held his hips still as he ground against him, letting him feel what he was missing out on. 

"I know you get tired of those boys...but just imagine, I could fill you up until morning..." 

Shuhei whimpered, his head falling back against Kensei's shoulder. Kensei was quick to take the cup in the teenager's trembling hands and set it aside. He didn't need the monk yelling at him because of a damaged cup. 

"I-I do miss a good fuck..." Shuhei admitted, running his tongue along his bottom lip, wetting the skin. 

"Yeah, I bet you do, you perverted monk. What would your believers think if they found out the innocent monk they look up to was, in fact, a lover of demon cock?" Kensei purred, feeling how the monk shivered in response. 

"You like that, huh? Like how I talk about you and your slutty ways?" Kensei shifted Shuhei slightly and started to teasingly strip him, easing away his modest robes. 

"Answer me." Kensei growled, giving the boy's bare ass a light slap. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him gasp and squirm. 

"Y-Yes!" Shuhei whined, his back arching perfectly in response to the slap. "I-I want demon-san's cock~" he mewled, rocking his hips back and forth only to jolt when he heard a voice. 

"Monk!! Where are you?" An elder had come by to visit it seemed, perhaps for a special prayer? 

Kensei watched as a red-faced Shuhei squirmed away and quickly redressed himself. But he couldn't seem to tie it all probably, too nervous and jumpy. 

"Tch, let me." Kensei tenderly retied the garments and kissed the top of Shuhei's head before he could run away. "There you go..." 

"T-Thanks..." Shuhei stuttered and ran off, leaving the demon behind with his own thoughts. 


	4. Akon

“Shall I?” Quiet, Akon was probably one of the most unique looking demons that Shuhei had come across. With his mini horns sticking out, it was always a struggle to hide his demon traits from humans.   
  
“I don’t need help.” Shuhei grumbled, rolling away. Why he was acting like a child, he didn’t know. But he sure wasn’t stopping. “What, planning on sweeping me off my feet or something?" Shuhei suddenly remarked with a quiet laugh, but didn't mean anything mean by it.

“Didn't I already do that?" Akon smirked, tilting his head, "I can do it again if you want." He grinned, eyeing Hisagi. 

"Well, to be fair...I think it's my turn to sweep you off your feet..." Shuhei smirked and leaned forward, their faces inches apart. "I wonder...what should I do to you after I sweep you off your feet?" Smug and confident to the core, the monk pulled back slightly and refilled the demon’s glass. 

Akon moved, lightly licked the other's cheek when he got close, "I'll look forward to seeing you try." He nodded before drinking again. Leaning back against the wall behind him.

Feeling the lick, Shuhei shuddered and felt his face heat up, a faint light dusting of pink on his cheeks and even the tip of his ears. "Tch, testing me are you?"

Taking another sip of his sake to help his nerves, the monk suddenly tugged the demon into his lap and connected their lips together, uncaring that at any moment someone could see them. The kiss, their first one, was tender and sweet, Shuhei’s tongue teasingly running along the demon’s bottom lip before he finally broke the kiss, a string of silava keeping their lips connected.

"There. Heh, stole your breath, didn't I?"

Akon blinked at the speed of what happened, "Good start." He nodded, "But you gotta have a little more..." his arm snaked around Shuhei's waist, lifting him so he now straddled the demon’s lap.

"... build up." His voice dropped to a purr, his nose moved up the chest of the other and then his tongue trailed along his neck. "Take your time..." he muttered, nipping at the sensitive skin at the base of the neck before he leaned up and his lips brushed against the monk's ear.

"To take their breath away. You let them know you’re going to kiss them... but they ain't going to know when." He smirked, nipping at the lobe of Shuhei's ear. "You tease them a little... so their breath stops before you kiss them...." his voice was a low seductive purr. His hand gently resting on the other's rear before giving it a light squeeze lightly.

When he heard the other's breathing hitch, that's when his lips connected with Shuhei's. He kissed him deeply, slowly, his tongue moving into the other's mouth, running along the boy’s tongue. Then... after several seconds, he pulled back, smirking up at the breathless man currently straddled on his lap.

Hisagi shivered as Akon moved towards him in an almost predatory way that had something in his gut tightening. Gasping softly and struggling to catch his breath, Shuhei tugged lightly on Akon’s hair, bringing their faces closer again.

"Who told you to stop?" He huskily growled out, nipping Akon's bottom lip before teasingly nipping down the male's throat, uncaring that now he was the one straddling the other. He didn't know what they were, but whatever they were becoming, he definitely approved.

Pushing and discarding the sake away for now, Shuhei shifted slightly so as to start teasing Akon’s slender, yet muscular chest with his teeth and tongue.

Akon’s hands lightly moved through Shuhei's hair enjoying the attention, smirking a little, "Hey, let’s take this back to your room. Too many prying eyes." He purred, before simply standing and holding the other up, then he walked out of the temple still carrying Shuhei.

“W-Wait, this might not be such a good idea!!”   
  
“Too bad.” Akon smirked devilishly. “Time to get fucked.”


	5. Kensei 2

“Hold still Monk…” The silver-demon murmured quietly,  moving Shuhei’s gi to the side to expose a pale shoulder. His tongue flickered past his lips, sliding over the wound, the injuries slowly healing.   
  
Hisagi didn’t listen and tried to move when the stinging sensation rang through his slender form. “E-Easy bastard...it hurts..”    
  
At that, the demon bit down on the monk’s shoulder, mostly as punishment for Shuhei disobeying his order. He let the blood trickle before leaning back, “Be grateful I managed to find you before you bled to death…” He growled, some blood on his chin, "Now, hold still…” His tongue then went back to work, healing the bite and lapping up the blood. At one point he shoved the human up against the temple wall and moved his knee between his legs, holding Shuhei up whilst causing some friction on the other's cock.    
  
Shuhei whined and let his head fall back against the wall and finally managed to hold still for the demon. As a reward, Kensei pressed a tender kiss to the monk’s bare throat before he brushed his thumb over Shuhei’s lips, almost tenderly.  Nothing was said to break the silence as their gazes locked together, their eyes saying everything they both lacked to utter.    
  
“....I….should probably go back to cleaning the temple.”    
  
“Yeah?” Kensei questioned, though he didn’t seem eager to pull away as he kept running his thumb along Shuhei’s bottom lip.    
  
“.....yeah, so get off. You had your fill.” Hisagi huffed and pulled away, straightening his gi before walking off. Considering the redness at the tip of his ears, they both knew Shuhei had been affected to a degree by Kensei’s tenderness. Something the demon wasn't going to let go so easily. 


	6. Kazeshini

“S-Stop this, nnn!” Shuhei hissed and bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood in the process. Out of all the demons he knew, Kazeshini had to be the craziest. Even the other demons didn’t like going near the hellish creature. _ ‘Though….’ _ Shuhei couldn’t help but sigh as Kazeshini bit down on his throat again. _ ‘He wouldn’t be surprised if Kazeshini was friends with Shirosaki.’ _ Heck, he was so sure of it, he’d bet the temple’s offerings on it.   
  
“But I’m hungry….and yer tasty….” Kazeshini purred and kept chewing at Shuhei’s skin as if the monk’s skin was a dog chew toy. “The others weren’t kidding when they said ya gotta awesome soul.”   
  
Shuhei raised an eyebrow at that. “Huh?” Reaching back and burying his fingers in Kazeshini’s tangled hair, he harshly yanked the leach-like demon off of his throat. “Explain. Who’s talking about me?”   
  
Kazeshini groaned, his eyelids fluttering a little. Figured Kazeshini liked a bit of hair tugging. “Nn, like I said. Everyone. Ya ever wondered why no demons actually have terrorized yer temple or even the town ya serve? ‘Cause everyone knows they’d lose their chance with ya if they push ya too far.”   
  
“That so, huh?” Shuhei chuckled softly and released Kazeshini’s hair before pushing the demon off and readjusted his clothes. “Heh….demons…”   
  
Kazeshini growled and scrambled up onto his feet. “Hey, wait! I answered ya, so gimme a reward!!!” He reached out to grab Shuhei’s arm, only to get whacked in the face by a wooden broom. “You want a reward? Tch, sweep the mess you made of my temple and then maybe I’ll give you a reward~” 


	7. Ikkaku // Some Kensei

“I-Ikkaku….Ikkaku….” 

“Nn….” Ikkaku seemingly couldn’t get enough of Hisagi’s taste as their tongues brushed against one another, adding to the pleasure building inside him. Feeling the monk shift, Ikkaku broke the kiss for a moment and locked his lust-hazy gaze with Shuhei’s, as if giving the human time to pull away. But he quickly gave up on that, groaning lowly and reignited the kiss with more energy. Shuhei groaned as the kiss was reignited, it was clear enough what he wanted right now. His legs parted and wrapped around Ikkaku's waist, his hands shifting to wriggle his pants down and kick his shoes off.

Madarame grinned as it became more and more apparent that the pent up Monk truly wanted this too. Feeling Shuhei’s legs wrap around his waist, the bald demon rolled his hips, grinding his clothed cock against the male’s ass. Ikkaku had to remind himself though that this wasn’t just about his pleasure though. Keeping their lips locked together, Ikkaku blindly grabbed a bottle of oil hidden in the fabric of his pants and poured some into his hands before brushing his lube-coated fingers against Shuhei’s hole. Considering it had been weeks since the monk last had sex, it was vital that the young monk get some prep at least.  
  
Hisagi moaned as he felt the lube against his entrance. Fuck, it had been so long since he had sex, he'd been craving it. He broke from the kiss to pull off Ikkaku's boxers to free that huge cock within, letting it spring free with a hungry look in his eyes. Madarame smirked, snarling in pleasure at seeing that hungry look in his lover’s eyes. Always felt good to see a fuck partner appreciate what the demon had. Pushing a finger inside Hisagi, he gave a gentle swirl in search of that inner pleasure spot. 

Seeing the needy, hungry look still, Ikkaku smirked. “Heh, ya wanna lick it?” He ran his tongue along the monk’s earlobe and nipped the skin there. Shuhei groaned and wiggled away from the demon’s finger before sliding down and answering the other by wrapping his lips around the cock in question and deepthroating it fully.

“Nn..” Ikkaku hissed and curled his fingers in the human’s hair, gripping onto those black strands. Feeling the wet heat around his cock made his hips unconsciously stutter, but biting his bottom lip and nearly drawing blood, the unhuman creature managed to hold himself back from really losing it and fucking the monk’s skilled mouth. That mouth was so good, he nearly felt himself converting to Shuhei’s religion. Hisagi continued to skillfully suck on Madarame's length, groaning as it hit the back of his throat each time only to choke, gagging on the thickness when a hand came around to shove him fully down onto Ikkaku’s cock.   
  
“Tch, I’m gone for a few days and this is what happens? If you’re going to suck another demon off, do it properly monk-slut.” Kensei growled darkly into Shuhei’s ear and watched in amusement as the boy’s eyes widened, only to water slightly as Ikkaku’s throbbing length hit the back of his throat. “Don’t stop sucking him off.” The look the older demon gave Ikkaku, promised bloody torture after this, but fuck….! He could barely think about it when the monk’s throat tightened around his cock, adding to the already blissful pleasure.  
  
Kensei kept pushing Shuhei’s head forward and then tightened his grip on those messy strands to yank him back, turning the monk into a makeshift fleshlight. “Oi, Ikkaku. Hurry up and spill it. I’m not loaning his mouth to you forever, y’know.”  
  
Ikkaku growled feebly only to suck in a harsh breath when Kensei’s gloved hand lashed out to grip the bald demon’s throat, giving it a tight squeeze. “Nnn…!” Blinding light, a cry and then...panting softly, Ikkaku managed to look down even with being pinned by the older demon. If he had a heart, it would have skipped a bit...Eyes rolling back towards his head, Hisagi looked like he was in a world of bliss as he sucked away, drinking every bit of hot seed Madarame had released.  
  
“Tch…” Even though Kensei was still annoyed, he pulled Shuhei off Ikkaku’s dick with a wet pop and pulled the gasping human into his arms. “Easy there….take a deep breath in and out.” The human shuddered, licking a drop of semen off his lips only to whine as Kensei cupped his face, making their eyes met. “What did I say?”  
  
“B-Breath...deep breaths…” Shuhei whispered, Ikkaku completely forgotten in the background. “Good...now, in and out…” the silver-haired demon murmured, his voice as soothing as a lullaby as the human obeyed and started to breathe properly. Seeing Shuhei behave so well for him, Kensei’s lips curled upwards into a smile. A SMILE.  
  
Still very much there, Ikkaku blinked wide-eyed before grabbing his clothes and shrinking away, out of sight. When one of the strictest demons out there breaks out into a smile, you leave. Period.  
  
  
  



	8. Ichigo

“Here, let me.” A voice came from behind Shuhei to grab the broom handle, snatching it from the monk. Ichigo grinned when the startled human just kept staring...and in particular staring at his bright orange hair.   
  
“Hey, no need to look so startled each time I come by y’know.” Kurosaki laughed softly, starting to help the monk with his temple chores. Unlike all the other demons, Ichigo was the most human-like. Hanging out with the demon was actually enjoyable in that Ichigo never tried to jump him as the rest did. It also was nice that when Ichigo was around, few demons ever tried coming around. Sometimes Kira or Rukia passed by, but they mostly just ate his food, unlike Ichigo who actually helped out with all the cleaning for the temple he ran.   
  
“Thanks actually….I figured Renji was the one coming by today.”   
  
Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh, really? Wouldn’t it make more sense to expect Akon or Kensei to visit?”   
  
Shuhei made a face at that and started boiling a pot of water. “I told both of them to stay away for a while.” His comment made Ichigo raise an eyebrow and still for a moment in his sweeping of the leaves off of the temple steps. “Why, huh?”   
  
“They were causing too much trouble and a cop even came by recently asking about them. Apparently someone spotted them, realized that they were demons, and reported it. I don’t need those two idiots stirring up more trouble in town…” Shuhei huffed, sitting down for a quick breather as Ichigo slowly started to move again, sweeping the leaves away.   
  
“I’m probably the wrong demon to have hanging out here then…” Ichigo chuckled softly under his breath. “Bright orange hair kind of gives it away…”   
  
Shuhei couldn’t help but smiled faintly at that. “Yeah, but you’re harmless...and you’re always helping out around here.”   
  
Ichigo made a small face at that. “I’m not harmless, I’m a demon.” He bared his teeth, but instead of looking terrifying like Shirosaki, he ended up looking like an adorable puppy. Smiling in amusement, Hisagi stood up and brushed his lips against Ichigo’s. “Harmless idiot.”   
  
“H-Hey..!” Ichigo blushed bright red and whirled his gaze away. “Take that back or I’ll stop sweeping!”   
  
Shuhei just snickered. “Fine, whatever you say..........idiot."   
  
"W-Why you....!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short!


	9. Kenpachi

“What?” Raking his hands through his sweaty hair, and trying to ignore just how steaming hot it was outside, Shuhei fanned himself with the nearest object he could find: a book.    
  
“Tch, you heard me. I’m here to pick a fight with you…” Kenpachi snickered, flashing his signature beast-like smirk. “Those brats in hell said you can put up a pretty good fistfight..!”    
  
Shuhei’s eyebrows were going to break at some point from all the raising. “.......I think you’ve got the wrong person. Maybe go into town and see if someone else will be foolish enough to fight with a demon..” Suddenly stepping back when Kenpachi threw a fist towards his head, Hisagi nearly fell, tripping over himself. He was used to getting hit on by horny demons, not literally hit.    
  
“HA! As if I’d pick a fight with those shrimpy humans!”    
  
“I’m human!”    
  
“You’re different!”    
  
Eager to end this childish discussion, Shuhei grabbed his favorite weapon, the broom from the corner and whacked Kenpachi on the head with it. Blinking, the demon stared at him like a deer in the headlights only to cackle gleefully.    
  
Shit….that wasn’t the reaction Hisagi had been looking for.  _It was going to be a long day…._


	10. Aizen

“You’re trying to debate with me?” Shuhei raised an eyebrow even as he allowed himself to take a sip from his tea. Normally he would reject hanging out with Aizen since he was a rather calculating demon to be wary of, but good tea always made him pause.    
  
“Well, yes. I do enjoy a good discussion here and there…” Aizen murmured, his eyes filled with amusement as he watched the monk’s motions. Observing things was after all something he had gotten good at lately.    
  
“Careful, being that confident might just be your ruin.”    
  
“Ah, I thought I was the one leading this discussion.” Aizen bemused, flashing a  coy and insincere smirk. It was rare that his true face would reveal itself, but Shuhei had a tendency of forcing the demon to show his true skin.    
  
“Hn…” Shuhei set the cup before his crossed legs and sat back slightly to cross his arms across his chest. He didn’t utter anything else and merely gazed out to watch the sun gradually set. An occasional breeze against his skin helped him cool down.    
  
“I’ve noticed Tousen hasn’t visited…” The demon purred quietly, it now his turn to drink from his cup.    
  
“Yeah, well…..who’s to be blamed for that?” The monk remarked curtly, giving Aizen a harsh look that said he knew  _ exactly  _ who was responsible for his mentor staying out of sight.    
  
“Now, now…” Aizen chuckled softly, sounding almost as if he was trying to taunt the human. He really did enjoy pushing this monk's buttons. “No need to point fingers.”    
  
Shuhei rolled his eyes...almost. “It’s getting late Aizen...I believe I’ll be on my way now.” Getting up, he brushed himself off before facing Aizen once more. “Try not to cause any more trouble.”    
  
“Ah, I can’t make any promises now...can I?” The older male murmured and nearly chuckled again at the glare Shuhei flashed him before heading out, leaving Aizen alone with his cooling tea.    
  
  



	11. Starrk

Shuhei hadn't expected to wake up with a hot body pressed against him, and normally he would kick out whoever it was, but upon inspection, he discovered it was merely Starrk. Starrk was a demon notorious for sleeping anywhere at anytime. While he was a demon, he truly wasn't much of a threat, unless one really pushed him to the breaking point. 

Shivering from the cold, the monk buried himself further under the covers and allowed his limbs to stay tangled with Starrk's. At least the demon acted like a personal heater and knew how to cuddle. Not that the other demons didn't know how to cuddle, but Grimmjow and Shirosaki to name just a few always turned cuddling into a sex session. While sex with those beasts was always pleasurable, sometimes a hard-working monk just wanted to be held. 

"Nnn…" Starrk mumbled under his breath and nuzzled Shuhei's throat making the monk shift slightly to better accommodate the demon curling up against him. "Don't work today…" 

"....I have to care for the temple, but...I can afford waiting a few minutes." Hisagi whispered and did just that....for the next three hours. Damn Starrk for always having the best, laziest ideas.


End file.
